


Dandelion’s Breath

by sydneycai



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Everyone’s oblivious, Hanahaki AU, M/M, Slow slow slow burn, a bit of angst, one-sided, some more ipd boys, will maybe have 16+ content, you’re going to hate me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneycai/pseuds/sydneycai
Summary: Wenjun’s never thought that he’d fall in love with this scrawny kid years later, but he did, and it’s going to be the death of him.





	Dandelion’s Breath

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it because this is the very very put-off long awaited biting hanahaki au i promised months ago!! also ty to amander for the title♡

Wenjun  _ knows _ that his best friend is too good for him, but he prides himself of being the one that knew him  _ first _ . He was there when Zhengting still took cringey selfies— eyes squinting while biting his lip— and stayed.

 

 Wenjun was only nine when this kid— his head too big for his body— came up to him with a megawatt smile, waving his hand. He then started talking non-stop, like a rifle firing all its rounds in one go. Wenjun didn’t understand one word. 

 

 “What?” Wenjun stopped him mid-sentence, and his eyes bugged out, as if it’s  _ unbelievable _ that Wenjun couldn’t match his pace.

 

 “Didn’t you hear what I said?” He put his hands on his waist, cocking his head to one side. “I wanted to make friends with you!” He smiled, and grabbed Wenjun’s hands. Wenjun retracted his hand ( _ it’s just my reflexes, ok!) _ which lead to the boy being offended. 

 

 ‘ _ You said all that and you only wanted to make friends? _ ’ That was the thought that popped into Wenjun’s head, and it could’ve almost slipped if he didn’t bite his tongue to refrain from talking.

 

 “Oh, don’t you want to be friends with me?” Zhengting pouted, lowering his head as he kicked the ground. He looked like a puppy that was 

abandoned in the pouring rain.

 

 Wenjun had always been too quiet, and thus was often dubbed as emotionless and  _ scary _ . He was always tall for his age, which intimidated most of the people near him. It was a miracle that someone took the initiative to make friends with him. 

 

 “Wait, but what’s your name?” Wenjun didn’t know that  _ that _ much variety of emotions could be shown in one go, but he witnessed it with his own eyes. The boy’s face switched from disbelief, shocked, to embarrassed.

 

 He rubbed his neck, while chuckling awkwardly. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He said meekly, and Wenjun couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the energetic boy that talked his ear off earlier.

 

 “My name’s Zhu Zhengting.” He bounced back quickly, the smile appearing on his face again while he extended his hand for Wenjun to shake.

 

 Wenjun tested out Zhengting’s name on his tongue, a bit alien but it sounded just right. It sounded sweet, and rolled off his tongue quite nicely. “Wenjun.” He said, and slowly accepted Zhengting’s hand.

 

 Zhengting shook his hand with so much fervor that he thought his whole wrist would fall off, and after Zhengting released his hand, he checked if it was still in place.

 

 “Do you want to come to my house?” Zhengting said excitedly, stars shining in his eyes. He jumped up and down like he was the energizer bunny on drugs. 

 

 Wenjun had never met someone like Zhengting, and so he decides to test this out— just like finding your favorite ice cream flavor in the wide selection of Ben and Jerry’s. 

 

 “Why not?” Zhengting clapped his hands and moved around so much that he started to worry for his newly-made friend’s sanity. 

 

 “I’m so excited! You know it’s been a month since school started and I haven’t had any friends, so I haven’t invited anyone over my house. Thank you Wenjun!” He was so sincere with his words that Wenjun couldn’t help but coo and give in to Zhengting’s whims.

 

 “No problem Zhengting.” Wenjun couldn’t help but be infected by Zhengting’s happiness and smiled as well.

 

 Zhengting stopped with all his fidgeting movements, and stared at Wenjun with wonder. Wenjun felt self-conscious, and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

 “Is there something on my face?” Wenjun said, afraid that there were food stains or crumbs of his lunch left on his face. 

 

 “Nothing. It’s just that you look…” Zhengting tried to search for the right words, and after scanning his vocabulary— which wasn’t all that vast—continued on. 

 

 “You look better when you smile. It’s radiant, just like how the sun shines.” 

 

 Wenjun’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, and desperately wanted the heat creeping up his cheeks to go away. 

 

 His mind hadn’t processed what the word  _ fluster _ is, and decided to categorize this foreign emotion as being  _ embarrassed _ . 

 

 No one had ever compared his smile to the sun, and the first time (just minutes ago) is from a person that he just recently made friends with. 

 

 “Thank you.” Wenjun said in a hushed tone, a bit shy from the compliment. Zhengting had to move closer to him to hear what he actually said, and Wenjun could smell the floral scent of the shampoo that he used.

 

 “No worries! Don’t be shy, I’m just telling the truth. Also let’s go! It’s getting dark already we won’t have much time to play.” He grabbed Wenjun’s hand, dragging him out of the room while he scrambled to stuff all his books into his bag.

 

 They reach Zhengting’s house, and Wenjun stood there awestruck at how majestic it is. Scratch the house part, it’s a  _ mansion.  _

 

 “Are you sure that you’re an only child?” Zhengting whipped his head to meet Wenjun, his big eyes showing excitement on bringing his first friend home. 

 

 “Yep! It gets kind of lonely since my parents are always never home, but now that you’re here I’m sure that it’ll be  _ loads _ of fun!” He tugged on Wenjun’s hands, interrupting his thought train, and dragged him into his abode.

 

 A maid welcomed them in, bowing down as Zhengting waved them off to continue their duties. “You’re rich huh?” Wenjun commented, and Zhengting just shrugged, used to living the life of luxury.

 

 “Maybe, but it feels so  _ lonely  _ you know? Like I have all this.” He stretched his arms, motioning to the entirety of the mansion— made of marble, granite and concrete with it’s white columns supporting the structure— then climbed up the stairs, with Wenjun on his tail, and continued on.

 

 “But no one is here for me. Yes, I have all these maids and butlers but what’s the use? The people that I want the most aren’t here.” His eyes fell to the floor, and his hair onto his face, covering his eyes. 

 

 Wenjun had never been good with comforting people, but he awkwardly tried to pat Zhengting’s back. Zhengting looked up at Wenjun, his eyes moist, and smiled.

 

 “Let’s skip past the sad part. I didn’t bring you here to listen to my sad stories.” He laughed, but it seemed force and so unlike the carefree laughter that he projected a while ago. 

 

 They’re standing in front of Zhengting’s bedroom, and Wenjun forced the door open. He sat on the carpeted floor, and patted on the space next to him, ushering the other to sit.

 

 “I know we’ve just newly became friends, but what type of friend would I be if I wouldn’t listen to your sad stories, right?” Zhengting looked wary, and it was like Wenjun didn’t recognize this person—vulnerable.

 

 “I don’t bite. Now, sit.” He patted the carpeted floor again, and finally Zhengting succumbed. He sighed, pulling his knees up to his chin. 

 

 “It’s just that…” He trails off, and buries his face into his knees. Wenjun doesn’t nudge him to continue, instead they both sit in the silence— Wenjun waiting for Zhengting to be comfortable enough to confess, and Zhengting trying to gather the courage to spill his dark secrets.

 

 “I love my parents, but they’re never here. I know I seem like a spoiled brat but I wish they can just drop their work for me… even just once.” His voice was muffled because of his position, but Wenjun could still hear the desperate plea of an abandoned child in his confession.

 

 “I’ll be here for you Zhengting.” He said, carressing Zhengting’s brown locks. Zhengting smiled weakly, and leaned on Wenjun. 

 

 “Thank you.” Wenjun smiled back, and they both sit there comfortably, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

—

 

 Wenjun always visited Zhengting’s house after that, almost like a habit. Wenjun’s parents have also gotten used to it, but sometimes they want their child at home, so they invite Zhengting over, much to his joy.

 

_ “It’s so homey here Bi!”  _ Over the months, they’ve adapted to nicknames— Bi for Wenjun, and Zhengzheng for Zhengting. 

 

 Wenjun’s parents welcomed Zhengting like his second son, and they look at the two of them playing with fond expressions.

 

 “So, I was wondering if I could just come over your house instead of mine?” There’s a hidden meaning behind his words,  _ it’s lonely in my house _ , and agreed.

 

 “Yey! Thank you Bi! You’re the best!” He jumped to hug Wenjun, encircling his arms around his back while Wenjun nuzzled his chin onto the crook of his neck.

 

 “No problem Zhengzheng.” He could feel the happiness radiating off Zhengting, and he wanted to protect this  _ dearly _ .

 

 Senior high came, and so did Zhengting’s growth spurt. Gone was the scrawny kid with the buggy eyes, and came this sixteen-year old kid with a six-pack and gelled hair. 

 

 This was Zhengting’s year, and probably Wenjun’s as well if he noticed half the girls who flocked to him with heart-eyes. 

 

 Wenjun grew up nicely, as his parents said. He had bangs now, and hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed— but the good kind— and a tall stature that basketball players would kill for.

 

 Too bad that he had never took an interest in basketball, much to the dismay of the coach of their team who spent  _ weeks _ trying to recruit him to join his line-up.

 

 “I’m sorry Coach Wang, it’s just that I don’t have any interest in shooting hoops.” Coach Wang— who was supposedly a former NBA coach— showed him puppy eyes, and pleaded profusely for him to just  _ try _ . 

 

 Wenjun could never say no to anything, and gave in. He was the type of person to get the knack of something after a few tries, and shooted well after some failed tries.

 

 “Join our basketball team, you’d be a great addition to it.” Coach Wang said, his chest puffing out with pride as he mentioned his dearly beloved team. 

 

 “I’m already part of a club.” Wenjun meekly inserted, afraid to get his hopes too high just to crush it afterwards. 

 

 “What? Which?” He could see Coach Wang scheming on how he could convince the club moderator to surrender Wenjun to him, so he kept silent.

 

 “I’ll be going, coach.” He said, as soon as he spotted Zhengting waiting for him outside the gym. 

 

 “What did coach talk to you about?” Zhengting was the only one that he actually told of his plans to join the yo-yo club (after Zhengting laughed at him for what seemed like  _ hours _ ) and showcased how his hands can deftly make the ball go up in down in a pretty manner.

 

 “He wants me to join the basketball club.” Zhengting laughed, and then turned serious. “Why not? I think you’ll match.” Wenjun contemplated for it,  _ just because _ , but decided that his happiness— yo-yoing was much more his cup of tea.

 

 “Well, yeah but no. It’s like you giving up dancing for basketball? Like it’s cool but…” Zhengting understood perfectly, because no matter how many clubs wanted to recruit him, he’d still stay loyal to the fire that’s burning in his heart.

 

 Zhengting was about to say something when someone called for him. It was Chengcheng, a grade-schooler that Zhengting adopted as his own.

 

 “Zheng-ge!” He shouted, his eyes turning into slits as his smile grows. “Chengcheng!” Zhengting said in mock surprise, as if seeing this kid that he took under his wing was any news. 

 

 “What are you doing here?” Chengcheng smiled sheepishly, and Wenjun resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks every time he meets him. 

 

 “I came here to see Wenjun!” Wenjun’s a bit surprised, but happy that someone bothers to search for him, not just for being  _ Zhengting’s bestfriend _ . 

 

 “Why?” Wenjun said all-smiles, and he ruffles Chengcheng’s hair. Zhengting’s at the sidelines watching, a soft smile on his face, but with a tinge of jealousy in his eyes.

 

 Chengcheng looked over the whole place, trying to find a private spot to talk to him. He pulled at Wenjun’s hand, using all his strength to drag the gigantic boy towards his preferred place.

 

 “Bye Zheng-ge! I’m going to borrow Wenjun for a bit!” He left Zhengting open-mouthed in the dust, as the two of them dash off.

 

 Once they reach the “private” spot, Chengcheng smirked. “Do you know?” His personality does a 360, the teasing one replacing the childish one. 

 

 When he sees that Wenjun has no reaction, he sighed, then continued. “Someone likes Zhengting.”

 

 “And how is that my business?” Wenjun said, a bit puzzled by this sudden proclamation of Chengcheng.

 

 He facepalmed, half-annoyed and half-in wonder. “You’ll know soon. But it’s a guy.”

 

_ A guy? _ “Wh-what?” He couldn’t help but stutter, his mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that someone, more especially a  _ guy _ likes Zhengting. 

 

 “A guy. Likes. Zhengting. What are you going to do about it?” Wenjun’s mind’s going on overdrive, three miles per second and it blanks out, only the thought of  _ a guy likes Zhengting _ echoing in his mind like a broken recorder.

 

 “Aren’t you jealous?” Chengcheng, with his short height, circled around Wenjun, amused by the taller one’s short-circuiting. 

 

 “Why would I be?” Wenjun snapped, and after seeing the glint in Chengcheng’s eyes, he got back to his senses. It was Chengcheng’s goal to provoke him and he fell right in his trap.

 

 Chengcheng smirked, even more amused by his outburst— it wasn’t often you’d see Wenjun in a foul mood, he was usually a calm guy except when it came to Zhengting. 

 

 “Well, don’t you like him?” Chengcheng’s testing out the waters before he jumps. Wenjun’s flustered, and he’s trying to control the redness from appearing on his face. 

 

_ Like? _ It seemed too soon for thirteen year old Wenjun. He can’t even wrap around the fact that a  _ guy _ likes Zhengting, and now this? He can’t understand why this is happening to him.

 

 Chengcheng put his hands behind his back, clasping them together as he hummed to Wenjun ( _ more like taunting _ ). 

 

 “I don’t.” Wenjun said with a newly-found resoluteness. His voice was firm, but there was a question in the end— if you listen carefully enough. 

 

 “I see.” Chengcheng sighed, but he isn’t giving up. “So it doesn’t matter if the guy makes a move on Zhengting right?”

 

 Wenjun’s ticked at this kid. He doesn’t like the way he delivers his message, as if he wants Wenjun to make a hissy fit and announce feelings that he  _ doesn’t even have _ .

 

 “It has nothing to do with me. Zhengting’s just my best friend.” Wenjun walked away, leaving Chengcheng behind. He spotted Zhengting with a blank look on his face, and approached him.

 

 “Hey!” He smiled, like he always does when he sees Zhengting. Zhengting still hadn’t snapped out of his daze, and Wenjun had to wave a hand over his face.

 

 “Oh! Wenjun. You’re here.” Zhengting said in a meek voice, and Wenjun’s taken aback. He didn’t know what happened to him that would result in him having a change of demeanor. 

 

 “Yeah, what’s up?” Zhengting shuffled his feet, a telltale sign that he was embarrassed. Wenjun looked at him with a steely gaze, and he reluctantly confessed.

 

 “Xukun from the other class confessed. He said he likes me.” The cogs in Wenjun’s head finally started turning, and it struck him hard.

 

_ What Chengcheng said was true. _

 

 “Oh? What are you going to do about it?” He said, but he doesn’t feel like talking to Zhengting, or anyone right now. Wenjun wants to take some time to collect his thoughts about this relevation. 

 

 “I don’t know.” Wenjun whipped his head so fast, and he caught the blush on his face. Wenjun smiled and pat his back. 

 

 “I’ll support you.” Zhengting didn’t say anything to him after.

 

—

 It’s incoming March, and that means that the school year is ending. Xukun and Zhengting’s the “it” couple, and if Wenjun didn’t take the initiative to talk to Zhengting then he’d probably forgotten him. 

 

 Wenjun had grown apart from Zhengting, and chose to engage in more activities and had made more friends. He isn’t in Zhengting’s shadow anymore, they’re completely seperate entities now but why does this sadden him?

 

 Whenever he sees Zhengting with Xukun, smiling happily without a trace of worries, he feels something odd. Like his stomach is twisting and turning, his heart beating fast— but not the good kind.

 

 But he never acted rashly, and so he tested out the waters, whether it’s  _ just right _ or too cold. And so, he decides to tag along with Zhengting every chance he gets.

 

 “Wenjun!” Zhengting said, surprised because they haven’t hung out for so long. “Do you have a moment?” Wenjun asked, with his hand already gripping Zhengting’s wrist tightly.

 

 He cocked his head to the side, probably thinking if he and Xukun would have a date later, then said yes. 

 

 Wenjun dragged him to a café near, opened the door, and pulled a chair for Zhengting. Zhengting blinked a couple times before sinking into the cushioned chair.

 

 “What’s the matter with you?” Wenjun hurriedly tries to think of an excuse, but Zhengting had always been able to see through his lies, then settled with the truth.

 

 “Nothing. I just missed being with you.” Zhengting can’t help but blink again, momentarily stunned by his sudden confession then bounced back smiling, clapping his hands.

 

 “Aww, I miss you too Bi!” Wenjun’s heart flutters a bit, then as if defeated, retreats back and cuts it’s own wings, reprimanding itself for soaring too high.

 

 “You still remember that nickname?” He laughs, half-touched and half-baffled. The glimmer in Zhengting’s eyes never lost their shine, and he grabbed both of Wenjun’s hands, clasping them together.

 

 “Of course I would! You’re my first friend!” He seemed lost in thought before he took something out of his backpack, scavenging through the mess before taking out a polaroid.

 

 It was nine-year old Wenjun, sleeping on Zhengting’s bedroom floor with a serene smile on his face. “Don’t you think you look cute here?” Zhengting asked, with an innocent smile in his face— as always.

 

 Then did Wenjun realize that yes, he doesn’t need to test out the waters because he already knew the temperature the first time and jumped right into it.

 

 Zhengting was awaiting a response from Wenjun but all he got were coughs— fistfuls of them— and worriedly patted his back. 

 

 “What happened?” Wenjun’s throat felt like constricting, a force squeezing his ribcage so hard that he couldn’t help but gasp for air. He coughed, until to the point he thought he’d cough blood, but when he saw the white petals on his hands, he knew he was done for.

 

 Then and there he realized that fuck, he loves Zhu Zhengting, and it’s going to be the death of him.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/wanglinkais) hehehe
> 
> got questions drop them in [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sydneygui)


End file.
